


magic hands for garbirels bitchass

by Jessicainnit_69



Category: gabirels bitchass
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other, i hope ur proud of this shitshow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicainnit_69/pseuds/Jessicainnit_69
Summary: gay dumbass





	magic hands for garbirels bitchass

Magic hands  
Chapter 1: roots  
Pulling down the stairs to the attic, Will smiled to himself, finally he'll get his missing piece, he'll be whole again. Will had all the ingredients he needed to complete the conjuring of his new eye.  
Sure, he didn’t know for certain how it would happen. That’s the problem with magic and brewing up things, you never know how it’s going to go. He hoped it would be something like a quick explosion in his face then poof! He’s handsome again. He really didn’t want to drink it; he wasn’t into magic edibles they were all differently gross in their own unique way.  
He wasn’t going to dwell on it though, hoping everything would fall into place…man he should have prepared for this way more than he did. Well, Will prepared really well for his standards, he didn’t get hammered last night which was a win for him.  
Will was practically buzzing from the excitement, he was going to seem completely normal again for the first time in years. No more pitied looks, no more questioning stares. Just him looking how he's supposed to.  
Running up the steps he nearly trips but he wobbles up to the top, making sure not to drop any of his herbs. He had bought them from the local convenience store, the cashier looked so tired of all the customers shit so when Will came up to the counter with a bunch of weird ingredients he thinks he saw the little light left in her eyes die out. Especially when he said her name, he knows people hate that (Also her nametag said ‘Harley ‘Will thought that was a rad name).

Exhaling, he opens the hatch to the attic and pulls himself up.  
Looking around his room, Will grins, he has a lot of memories tied to this dusty old attic, like how one time, his girlfriend followed him up here one night and kissed him right on the lips! Little Will Novak was so surprised he dropped one of his potions and made an explosion go off, killing his very first girlfriend...his smile falters a bit.  
He had been practising potions for the upcoming exam at school when she had come over to visit. He remembers that, right after he killed her his parents came barging in and he got nothing but a slap on the wrist. The slap on the wrist wasn’t for killing her no, it was for doing a sloppy job of it.

The next day her parents had called asking if she had slept over and his parents made up a whole story, saying they thought ‘she was with you’ and maybe 'she ran away' but Will knew that she hadn't.

They set up search parties and everything. Will joined in on one but he regretted it. Her parents were so distraught when the search ended, they couldn't have known where she was.  
Will knew though, she was in their back garden six feet under. Right next to the swing set.  
At the time he was nearly as upset as her mourning parents but now he feels numb to the whole thing He's been feeling numb to a lot of things lately…

It’s only 8 pm, he shouldn’t be thinking on these things, that’s for 1 am when he’s being hit with a wave of sudden regret.  
Giving himself a shake Will pushed those thoughts away no time for these kind of issues, he needed to focus. He shoves all the clutter on his desk aside and throws his box of ingredients onto the table.

The ingredients weren’t too peculiar, although they were stranger than any potion he has ever made before.

The list went:  
Frogs heart (basic potion material, he had it on hand)  
Tear drops (crying is Wills specialty)  
Food colouring (Will decided blue colouring would be the best choice)  
Breath of a brewer (he wasn’t sure how he would do that but maybe blowing really hard into the cauldron would work?)  
Fingernails (he has jars full of those)  
Cats tongue (Will loves cats so he couldn’t hurt one, he just bought the cheapest cat tongue he could find in the stores ice cream fridge)  
A chunk of his hair (never has he EVER had to use his hair in a potion!)  
Boiling water

He goes to heat up the cauldron and grabs his phone, Will had taken a picture of the recipe on it. That’s when he hears his sister call him from downstairs, she’s calling him down for dinner.

‘’I’LL BE DOWN IN TEN MINUTES’’ he screamed.

He was in the attic so he kind of had to, it hurts his throat way too much for his liking. Laying out all the ingredients beside the now boiling hot cauldron, Will switches the radio on only to hear the most fitting song ever. It was 'Body' by the band ‘Mother Mother’. This song really emphasized how he was feeling as a kid, even now. When he first lost his eye, he'd listen to it crying soaking up the eye patch on his face every time he sobbed his little 13-year-old heart out.  
Singing to himself he throws the ingredients in. "Take my eyes take them aside "he sang "take my face and des-i-crate." bopping his head to the beat Will drops more herbs into the cauldron. Will was super edgy back then, and honestly he regrets it so hard. It’s worse than when he was obsessed with sonic the hedgehog that one summer back when. 

Throwing the final ingredient in (it was the lock of his hair and let’s just say he didn’t need to fake cry) the cauldron started to gurgle and bubble, smoke flew from the cauldron rapidly filling the room. He couldn't help but cough.

Swatting the smoke away Will notices something strange. The cauldron is bubbling over, it shouldn’t be doing that, he didn’t fill it up that much…why would it be overflowing? Confused Will just holds his hands out to catch his eye, feeling like an absolute twat. He just thought ‘why would I catch it?’

Nothing flew at him from the cauldron (obviously). Blinking, Will starts to ponder over the steps and precautions he took to make sure all of this went right (which were basically none but still).

Then just as he was about to look over his recipe again, something seriously bad happened. 

A hand shoots out from the boiling hot goop, Will gasps choking on his own spit, another hand pops outs from the cauldron. The hands reach out to grasp at the sides of the black pot, searching for a means of support. A face protrudes from the water gasping out for breath. The 'thing' props itself up in the pot.

Will had definitely fucked up this time, and bad.

It starts to look around itself, a look of sheer terror and confusion clear on their mulchy green face.

Will let's out a shrill shriek of horror from looking at what he had created.

"What the fuck?!" Will cries out.

The thing looks at him vulnerable and scared, he shrinks deeper into the water, more so than he already is.

‘’ Oh Jesus Christ, I’m done for! Violet will murder me on the spot!’’ Will whines out.

Will hears someone gasp behind him.

" You idiot!" Will's sister Violet shrieks out dumbfounded by her brother’s stupidity. ‘’It’s only dinner time and you’ve already managed to do some stupid ass shit!’’

Will looks at her then back at the thing in the cauldron, that’s sobbing rather loudly right now.

"Uh...that...that's...I don’t know?” Will mumbles with a pit in his stomach eating away at him with anxiety. The upbeat musiCcc on the background wasn't helping, it made the whole thing so much worse than it had to be.

Will's sister just sighs at that and pushes him aside, she goes to the cauldron and grabs the things hand, but it just swats her hand away, terrified.

Then at that moment the thing does something really weird.

"Who am I? Who are you?” it whimpers out. Both of them went still looking at each other in shock.

"Uh, I'm an expert and even I’m not sure that’s meant to happen." Violet says lowly, a glint in her eyes.

Violet’s a professor at an elite academy for gifted magic users / brewers, our parents were so proud of her. ‘She was only 24 when she got the job’ their parents would brag to their snotty, rich friends. She’s been working the job 2 years now and she loves it.

Although he’s proud of her he envies the hell out of her accomplishments. Their parents had always liked Violet better. It was always Violet this and Violet that, but never Will.

"Great! Just great, all I wanted was an eye and now I have a weird green mulchy son! What now Violet? What now!?” Will sobs into his hands dramatically.

‘’Will, why the hell were you trying to get a new eye? You know this type of magic is dangerous and illegal!’’ her British accent becoming extremely prominent in that moment.

Will doesn’t reply. Violet just rolls her eyes and grabs a towel from Will’s desk.

"What are you doin’-?" Violet interrupts him "just watch dumbass"

She very gently wipes the green goo off of the things face, revealing... "What. The. Bloody. Hell “he whispers.

The 'ugly mulch monster' looked exactly like him

Electric blue eyes, inky black hair with grey streaks through it, his hair going every which way and very, very handsome.

"You conjured a clone idiot!" Violet shouts smacking the top of his head with the gross towel.

‘’I don’t get it!?’’ Will groans ‘’ I followed the recipe perfectly, I think...?’’

The clone starts sobbing in the cauldron. "What's going on!?" he cries out in despair, the weeping clone didn’t have a British accent for some reason.

"One minute me-thing “Will shushes his clone.

"What do we do with me? I mean him! I mean-shit. Life sucks. “Will groans.

"I know that! We all know life sucks, you-you! Ugh no word can describe how stupid you are"

"I know but Hey!"Will bites back offended.

Will and Violet start bickering completely forgetting about Will's clone still sobbing in the corner. How the hell do you forget about something like that? They're so wrapped up in themselves they don't even notice the clone getting out of the cauldron, completely naked and covered in green goo.

The clone, still sobbing and scared for his life, doesn’t know these people. He doesn't know anyone, even himself.

He has to escape, is all his brain is telling him.

He looks around Will's desk for a weapon, in all this clutter, he thinks to himself, he’s bound to find a weapon.

On further inspection he finds a shard of glass lying on the desk, he picks it up and looks into it, he sees himself, horrified he sobs louder, grabbing the attention of Violet.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing over there? “she enquires nervously.

Will offended that she cut him off was about to insult her even further when he heard the clone speak.

"Why, do I-I look like him? “he cries shakily.

They were stumped, what could they say? He was a clone of Will, that would just freak him out even more. Will has just been glancing at the clone honestly trying to avoid it gaze but now he really looks at his look alike and holy shit.

‘’Oh my God, he has two eyes Violet’’

Violet didn’t know what to say she was just as shocked, she mustn’t have noticed either, Will thinks. They had been too wrapped up in themselves to even spare Wills twin a look or inspection of some sort. The clone getting hysterical at this point, grabs Will and puts the shard to his neck.

"Tell me what's going on! “he screams at them, tears pouring down his face like a waterfall.

Will is breathing heavily now, the sweat is pouring off of him he really didn’t want to kill anyone today. The clone’s tears were starting to soak up his shirt.

"Okay, okay let's all just calm down and take a breather“ Violet says as calmly as she can “everything is fine, I’m so sorry we didn't say this sooner, we were being selfish"

Violet takes a step closer keeping her eyes on Will. “You’re our friend, yeah, our best friend and the reason you’re feeling so lost right now is because you hit your head earlier today"

Violet keeps her eyes trained on Will but not out of worry for him, more so for the wellbeing of the clone.

Sniffing the clone asks "why should I believe you?"

Will playing along says "yeah! you’re our good friend, please don't kill me, I don't want to die!"

Conflicted, they ask a more obvious question.

"Then-then explain why do I look like you? Explain that!" 

"Uh, well, the thing is."

Will was running out of ideas, so he did what he did best. Will swiftly jabbed at the clone’s wrist making him drop the shard, shocked the clone froze up not knowing what to do. He was just born after all his reflexes obviously weren’t the best.

And in that split second of hesitation from the clone, Will took his chance and grabs the shard from the dark wooden floor. He plunges the glass into the clone’s chest, and out of habit hit a vital spot making his look alike choke up blood. Their face went pure red and they gripped Wills fore arm so tight Will knew it would leave bruises. Tears slide down the clone’s cheeks. Will holds the back of the copy’s head and gently sets him down on the floor whispering gentle things to him.

"It'll all be okay" the clone sobs out “I know, I know. I’m so sorry it'll be over soon"

The clone chokes out words that would haunt Will for weeks.

"Why?"

That single word made Will's entire body tremble in disgust with himself. He’s going to need a drink after this entire dilemma.

After a moment, Will gets up from his kneeling position and gently closes his doubles eyes "I don't know” he whispers softly.

Violet gulps quietly, "over the years you'd think it would be easier to, you know, murder people"

"It never is” he sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose “come on, let’s clean this up"

That was a lie, it did get easier and easier, sort of like a chore at this point but it only got worse on his conscience forcing him to ignore his 'sins'.

It reminds Will of when his parents took them to church, telling him how ‘God’ thought this was right and he needed to do it if he wanted paradise. The priests at the church never talked like that though, they preached about love and faith. Will always thought that was bullshit. His parents did too but needed to keep up appearances apparently.

His parents made him like this. Who could blame them? It wasn’t exactly hard, even if he didn’t believe in the guy who lives up in the sky. Will has always been like this. A killer.

Will has murdered people it’s true, but it’s not like a super casual thing if that’s what you’re thinking. Murder is still illegal in this world. Except its way easier and way more essential for a potion brewer. You want those ingredients bad enough? Gotta kill for them.

That’s what his parents told him, that murder was righteous it was beautiful even. When Will thought about murder he didn’t think it was beautiful art he thought it was a dull grey canvas with nothing but a whisper of moral and compassion. He always made it quick. 

No reason to torture the poor soul unlucky enough to have what he’s looking for.

Violet suggests that they should go grab cleaning supplies when suddenly pitch black smoke flew out of the dead clone’s mouth. The smoke flies out the window into the cold crispy air of the night. The sound the clones dead body made was horrifying like a gurgling pot, ready to explode with its contents.

The siblings give each other a look of confusion.

"What was that all about? “Will asked.

Violet scrunches up her eyebrows concerned "no clue, but I have a very bad feeling about it"

Will is definitely going to get piss drunk after this, he wants to forget this entire ordeal ever happened. They start to clean and bounce theories off each other about what had just happened. Will suggests an after death mouth fart but Violet didn’t like that answer and threw a bloody mop at him.They start to cut up the body parts for ingredients, Will making sure to have a towel around his look-alikes bits at all times because gross his sister shouldn’t see that. She just rolled her eyes at him, she does it way too much for his liking. Suddenly the doorbell rings so Will announce that he’ll get it. The smell of blood was making him feel sick anyway.  
Running down the stairs he throws off his blood-stained apron and gloves, stopping only to brush himself off and fix his hair in the mirror. He takes a breath and opens the door only to be greeted with a tall, blonde woman in her mid-twenties. Her hair was very obviously bleached blonde and her eyes are a pretty blue, it made a nice contrast with her hair.  
"Hi, I’m officer Penelope Smith and I'm so sorry to be bothering you folks at this hour but you're neighbours filed a noise complaint so I'm just here to check if everything's A-Okay “she forces a grin at Will.  
Will found this very strange, considering he had no neighbours. His parents made sure of it when they bought the mansion, their motto was 'no witnesses, didn’t happen’. Like witnesses would even stop their weird little torture sessions for victims.

"Could I see your badge please?"

"Sure!” Penelope smiles. Reaching behind her Penelope pulls out a gun, her stature changes immediately from happy young lady to I will kill you right now if you don't co-operate.

"Hands above your head and no funny business, magic hands".

Chapter 2: appreciate my snail facts!

Will cooperates with the 'officer'.  
"I'm guessing you're not a real police officer."

She seems like a very angry person because once those words left his mouth she got up in his face practically spitting on him.

Glaring Penelope says “you conducted a very illegal conjuring, Mr Novak"

Will decided acting dumb wouldn’t be the best way to go in this situation but he was too late at deciding it because he had already said in the best confused voice he could muster.

‘’what’s a conjuring?’’

Will has never hated himself more than he did right now.

Glaring at him (she really loves glaring by the looks of it) Penelope replies "we saw the smoke genius, you made a clone! His essence could be anywhere right now. We have our people everywhere looking for him!"

Will felt sick to his stomach 

"Oh God, he’s still alive?"

"Yes, and most likely out for blood! You just had to kill the poor thing didn't you! “she screams in a thick New Jersey accent poking the gun right into his chest now.

Will appreciated cool accents and she most definitely had one. Even if the person with said accent may be about to shoot him in the chest.

"Hey, be louder Will you? My sister's upstairs and I really don't want her to be any more pissed at me than she already is “he growls lowly.

She gives him an exasperated look “you think I give a crap!?about how your big sister Will be oh so annoyed with you? Well listen here buddy, you’re in my custody now so get your ass down this hill!"

"Is everything alright down there Will?!"Violet shouts from the attic.

"everything's just peachy! “Will forces out his eyebrows scrunched up together in annoyance.

He never used the word peachy so he hoped that would be a good signal but she just replied with a muffled ‘’ ‘kay’’. Why would she think he’d ever use that word?!

"Here “Penelope throws a pair of handcuffs at him “cuff yourself"

“wow, officer, didn’t know you liked this kind of stuff! “he grins at her winking.

(well maybe winking, we can't be sure he only has one eye after all)

Penelope just hits the back of his head sharply.

Which was fair, he probably shouldn’t be making jokes in such a serious situation.

So he cuffs himself and tries not to be too witty about it. 

Penelope grasps him by his jacket, still pointing her gun at him and yanks him from the house not bothering to shut the door, the light coming from the house illuminating the frosty night.

It was winter, November 23rd to be exact, kind of ironic if you ask him.  
Today was that 6th anniversary of losing his eye. he thought it would be way more dramatic.

Will could see his own breath coming out in a foggy mist, he always loved the cold, something was comforting about the freezing weather, to him it was like a wonder land he could indulge in and get lost in forever.

When he was a kid it was his favourite weather because it was the only time he and violet would actually bond. Throwing snowballs and building snowmen.

Winter was like a cold icy blanket to Will, he couldn't help but feel content when he felt the cold wrap around him every year.

"So where are we going? “Will enquires curiously, because if he was being kidnapped and held at gunpoint he sure as hell was about to ask a pile of annoying ass questions.

"Headquarters"

"Oh! yes, headquarters I know exactly what you're talking about thank you for being so specific!"

Will's hands were shaking.

"Your file said you had issues, but, this is actually overbearing “she exhales in annoyance, rubbing her temples soothingly.

‘’oh, ha ha very funny- wait did you just say you have a file on me?!’’.

She presses her gun into his back and shoves him into the passenger’s seat of her minivan.

‘’yep, we have a file on you and let’s just say, it’s as thick as my hand’’ she grins at his horror. Putting up her hand and spreading it out as an example.

Will definitely isn't going to try to escape. This lady with a thick accent and gun to his back is genuinely terrifying.

Will Huff's out, ‘’so, how’d you find me?’’

After locking his door and telling him profusely to put on his seat belt Penelope finally answered him.

‘’one of our volunteers, Harley, told us all about how you had bought some strange ingredients and actually called her by her name. dude, who does that? Saying the cashiers name is like a forbidden rule’’ Penelope makes her annoyance clear about the cashier name calling thing.

‘’you just don’t do it’’ she announces getting very agitated at this point.’’ Anyway she decided to call us up and asked to send someone to scout the place. so I looked at some cameras around town, and bingo! I saw pitch black smoke fly out your window, I ran to my car to go arrest you’’

‘’ yeah? Well, snitches end up in ditches.’’ he grumbled under his breath.

Wow, Will thought, I guess Harley the rad cashier was an insider to this whole operation. Will felt a tiny tinge of betrayal in his soul.

"You suck “he groans.

"Feelings mutual buddy"

"When do we get there?"

Penelope didn't answer, turning on the radio, she puts a CD in.

Waiting to see what kind of weird music she listens to, Will leans in, very interested.

"In today's episode we'll be learning about..."

Dumbfounded Will looks at Penelope "you can't be serious? “he asks.

"Oh but I am, you’ll be listening to some guy talking about snails for the next half hour “she smiles a little too happy about it

"But, you’ll have to listen to it to!"

"OH, on the contrary “she grins from ear to ear.

She pulls out a pair of air pods and puts them on, pressing play on her phone to listen to some music.

He flips her off and goes to listen to the snail facts. Because what was he going to do  
not listen to facts about snails. That would only give her the satisfaction of knowing this doesn’t interest him at all and that he’s bored out of his mind.  
_

After half an hour of torture Will finally saw a building up ahead.

"Is that headquarters “Will asks.

"Huh? oh, yeah we're here “she mumbles, shutting off the radio.

(finally, he could feel himself becoming a snail)

It was large building tall as a skyscraper, it was shaped like a giant letter L, the building had plenty of glass windows lining the sides. The skyscraper looked well-guarded with metal fencing and electric wires surrounding the perimeter, guards everywhere walking about eyeing everything that could be seen as a threat.

Will definitely felt an ominous presence coming from this government building.

‘’ this is not going to be fun is it?’’ he groans.

Penelope just doesn’t reply so Will tries a tactic he’s sure Will win her over.

“so, did you know, snails can do it for, like, twelve hours or more and honestly what world we live in right?".

"And did you know I don't give a flying f-" 

"Hey, you should appreciate my snail facts! “Will pouts melodramatically, Feeling very childish at this point.

Penelope rolls her eyes (again) and pulls up to a gate outside the large building L shaped building.

Penelope greets the extremely bald and extremely tired gate keeper with a small wave.

"ID please “the gatekeeper asks.

Penelope pulls out an ID card to show the guard. (that rhymed)

He scans her ID and pushes a button to let us in.

They drive up the hill to headquarters and Will starts to contemplate and regret every choice he's ever made, as you do.

"This is so not ideal “Will grumbles to himself, making the understatement of the year. 

Penelope just rolls her eyes at him.

Penelope pushes a button in the old beat up van and suddenly out of nowhere the walls of the building slide open to reveal a garage full of cars. Will couldn't help but mumble out the word "cool" while scanning all the high tech shit he saw.

These cars ranged from old rusted trucks to cars that looked like they belonged in a spy movie! Penelope parks the car and gets out, Will unbuckles his seatbelt and follows her lead.

"Hurry up “she calls back to him with a Stern look on her face.

Will rolls his eyes (they say you copy mannerisms of people you meet and he hopes he’ll get the cool accent next) and jogs up beside her.

"What's going to happen to me now? “Will enquires sweating bullets. He’s been sweating a lot today, Will hopes someone’s going to think he’s so stinky that they’ll spray him, but he can only dream.

"Well “Penelope sighs rubbing her hands together for heat “were probably going to make you dance like a chicken “

"I know you're being sarcastic but I have literally no pride and would do that if necessary". Will does have some self – respect but that was thrown out the window twenty minutes ago when he got freaked out by a bug that landed on his knee and Penelope had to get rid of it.

In his defence it is winter and those creepy bastards should all be dead by now.

"Look, you’ll know everything you'll need to know when you meet the Boss".

"The Boss? Who’s that? “Will enquired.Will was imagining the Boss as some sort of macho man with a beard and a Brooklyn accent, wearing this super slick suit, even though were in England but it happens. Penelope has a new jersey accent after all, maybe it’s like a package deal.

"You're about to find out “she grins pushing the elevator button and shoving WillInside.  
_

The elevator trip was long; Will couldn't believe how many floors this building  
Had, there were over 300 and they were on the very top. This big ass L shaped building should really put seats in here or something, Will thought to himself, his feet were starting to hurt.

Fuck, Will thought, the boss is definitely going to kill me or worse make me own up to my mistakes. Will kind of doubted this government facility was about to murder him but he honestly is so confused on what’s going on right now who could say, right?

As the elevator doors slid open Will saw nothing but absolute chaos.

Will gulped and held his ground afraid to move, a little terrified of what was happening outside the metal doors they were behind.

Penelope rolled her eyes and started to guide him out of the elevator, he tried not to budge but Penelope was unusually strong and easily over powered him.  
Stepping into the room he observed every detail he could, the bright white florescent lights that gave him a head ache, the walls lined with lockers presumably to store equipment in, the room was as big as a small house and strange technology was everywhere, it reminded him of doctor who.

There were machines everywhere people were running around frantically turning knobs and pushing buttons like the world depended on it. What did he know? maybe the world would blow up right this second if they didn’t run around like this.  
Everyone was wearing a lab coat and safety goggles  
One of the many people in labs coats ran towards Penelope, breathing hard he chokes some words out.

"I-is this the guy who, uh, made the clone and then, ah, you know “he did a cutting motion across his neck, making a chocking sound for extra affect.

This made Will want to punch him square in the face, but the handcuffs would make that more difficult than he’d like to bother with, so Will just tries to keep his head down and not act on impulse.

"Yeah Dante, this is our guy “Penelope smiles politely.

Dante nods and points at Will judgementally (like the asshole he is) “fuck you, I had plans tonight and now I'm running around this shit hole trying to fix your mistakes with only a pot noodle to keep me going".

Oh Will was ready to jump this guy, he looks up and is about to shout his ear off when – “Penelope and Will Novak please report to waiting room 5 at once”.

The person who just called them must have just seen him and Penelope walk in on the security cameras.

The area goes silent and the busy room of workers comes to a halt, they all stand still staring at him and Penelope, Will wants to vomit, his mood quickly switches from ready to fight everyone to I Will walk into the ocean right now if one more person looks at me.

Will bets they know what he did, the news must have travelled fast, these gossiping numpty’s.

The only thing to be heard was Dante coughing awkwardly. Will whole heartedly agreed with that cough

Now looking at this guy Will can’t help but be begrudgingly attracted to him, his dark skin covered in freckles, his curly bronze hair messy but in a way that was definitely not on purpose and somehow still looking super cute under this unpleasant lighting.

Will was swooning and yet he hated him even more now. How dare he be cute.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by one Penelope smith giving him a good yank on the arm and dragging him out of the room, after telling everyone to get back to work.

Chapter 3: the novaks

Son of a bitch, was my first thought when I heard the news, the Novak boy had screwed us over with his obsession with getting a new eye. I just didn’t get it, Wouldn’t a glass eye work just as well, maybe plastic surgery he was rich after all!

Once I get that idiot into my office I Will get the truth out of him.

I had read his file earlier today, to make sure I knew what we were dealing with, penny helped me with figuring this kid out. But had to go quickly she didn’t want to lose him,” he might have fled” she rebuked ‘’if he’s smart’’.

Catching black smoke billowing out of his window was evidence enough in my opinion, the higher ups better not question my decision or I swear to God.

I didn’t know that much about the kid if I was being honest, my people have been keeping record of him. It just that there are always bigger fish to catch and he didn’t seem to be doing anything to bad lately, that we had on record that is.

His full name is Will Vincent Novak, he’s nineteen, when I first heard his age I couldn’t help but want to bang my head against a wall, so young and already throwing away his life.

He recently became an orphan, his parents had apparently went missing for several months a while back and they were declared dead. Will and his sister violet had acquired all of their parents’ wealth since Will had only just turned eighteen. It seemed all a little too convenient if you asked me.

His sister violet was 26 and she was a professor at a pristine school for magic and potions. Her track record was completely clean, if you don’t count the fact she was caught spray painting the side of the police stations wall when she was 15, she had painted a pig apparently.

I think she was at the rebellious stage at her life when she thought up that master plan.

I’m not even going to look for his parents file, if it’s as big as Wills I might have a breakdown, Will obviously didn’t learn these illegal habits on his lonesome. He was probably brought into this life

Wills folder was the polar opposite to hers, while violets was a thin as a piece of paper Wills was way too thick.

The first report in his record is from 2013, it didn’t say anything about him killing someone but more him being the last person to see her.

In the report it states that she had went missing after coming to visit him, but everything quickly went south when she didn’t come back before curfew.

Her parents had apparently looked for months, but couldn’t find her.

Closing the file, I rubbed my temples, this kid really isn’t worth the hassle, I just hope he has a good explanation for whatever the fuck he was trying to pull.

Although he may be hard to break, I know I can get to him. Hopefully either help the kid or lock him up for good.

Chapter four: The waiting room  
"You're super red “Penelope enquires “nervous?"

Will blows a raspberry and nods, “yeah,I’m about to meet 'The Boss' it's like a video game! And I'm only at level one right now."

They were sitting in a waiting room outside the Boss's office, the room had an almost serene feeling to it, a nice oak wood table with stacks of magazines atop stood at the centre of the room.

The chairs were uncomfortable and Will kept slipping off his seat, his wrists were soar from the handcuffs.

The only thing that put the room a mark off from being a doctor's office was the massive fish tank at the side with beautiful exotic fish swimming around in it.

Will would've been captivated on watching the fish if his attention wasn't fixated on the door, that fucking door, with it's stupid looking fancy handle made of crystal and it's 'please wait patiently, the Boss Will see you soon!' sign hanging off it.

'Wow, I can't wait ‘ Will thought rolling his eyes.

"hey man, The Boss isn't that bad trust me, she’s going to be very pissed at first so just hold yourself together until it blows over, but then she'll help you out. “Penelope smiles to herself “I would know after all, I used to be just like you."

Will perked up “really?!"

"Totally, I was a mess before I got this job, the thing that landed my ass here all those years ago was when I got caught up with a bad group and In the process hurt a lot of people, it was terrible and when the Boss took me in I realised that I had lost sight of what was important “she closed her eyes and exhaled a breath.

"And what was so important?"

"That's for you to figure out “she smirks at him and goes back to read her magazine.

Well fuck.  
_

Will was just tapping his foot to a jingle playing in waiting room when a horrific thought came to him...

VIOLET, she was probably wondering where he was right now!

His face cringed so hard at the thought of all the miss calls he probably had from her, Penelope had taken his phone on the car ride when she caught him butt dialling his sister.

He ended up calling his local dominos by accident.

"Hey,uh,do you think I could have my phone back...please?"

Penelope actually snorted, she SNORTED AT HIM!?!

"Hah,sure kid, let me just give you contact to potentially dangerous people, just so you can give them our location." Will was ready to fight Penelope on the whole location thing, this building was so tall he could feel the air thinning as they went up the elevator.

Yep,it's official Violet is going to slaughter him, hopefully after saving him?

He could only wait and see.

Will heard a click and then a voice from the speaker above him  
"Will Novak, to the bosses office now." 

Will made an audible gulp, "c'mon kid, you have a lot of explaining to do."

Penelope yanks him up to his feet and drags him to the stupid ass door.

Penelope gives him a Stern look, and he knew exactly what she meant by it.

'don't mess up'

And Will gave Penelope a look in return it was a mix between a scared cat and a guilty four year old who just stepped his mom's favourite rat eyes. (Part of her skin care routine)

But she got the message that he Will most definitely mess up.

sighing, She knocks on the door before pulling on the diamond encrusted handle and yanking it open.

"Hello Will." 

The boss looked nothing like Will had imagined.

Why Will had assumed she was human he didn't know, but he felt kind of bad about it.

She had short snow white hair that was styled into an uppercut, shaved at the sides and tan skin that contrasted with it strongly, she had tusks coming out of her mouth and with fur covering her muscled arms.

At least Will was right about one thing, she was looking pretty macho. (and very short.) 

“Come, sit down” she stood up from her previous leaning position on the desk and pulled out a chair.

Will nodded a bit apprehensive and he slowly and sat down. Penelope followed suit and sat in the chair next to him.

No one said anything for a while, the boss just opened one of her files and silently flicked through.

Will did not expect this, he had thought she was going to shout his head off but, this was somehow so much worse and awkward.

When she finally looks up, Will can see a glint in her hazel brown eyes.

“Will Novak, 19 and has been brought in for conjuring a ‘clone’, as the document puts it but the real name for something like this would be copycat. “ 

she glanced up at Will, maybe she expected him to say something about this whole ordeal but he decided to keep his mouth shut.

“Then it goes on about how you’ve skimmed us in the past and your parents bailing you out every time you got caught, every time you were sloppy at the kill.” The boss was staring him in right in the eye this time. 

It made Will afraid to blink.

“Will” she slowly stood up from her desk. “you’re young, I get it, you think nothing matters and consequences are for adults.” She was circling him and Penelope now, like a shark stalking its prey.

She suddenly stops in front of him and leans in, her hands propped up against the arm rest of his chair.

“but Will you are an adult now, and you made the very rash decision to conjure yourself up a copycat, why, you would do this I personally can’t figure out.” She backs off in the slightest bit, her breathe fanning his face, the small tusks protruding from her mouth are extremely close to poking his only other eye out.

“you are going to give me an explanation, one way or another “she brings hand up to his face pointing at him accusingly “punk”

Still looking him in the eye slowly gets up from leaning on the seat and sits in her own, very comfy looking computer chair, and re – opens his file leaving it in front of her.

“alright. Start from the beginning”

Will heaved out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. “okay, uh, well it all started when I, um.” he was stuttering like an idiot, Will just could not get the words out, he felt suffocated in this bright red room with bookshelves lining the walls, an odd abstract painting hanging from one of the sides of this, well, cage.

He looked down starting to fiddle with his fingers, Penelope sighed, saying her first words in a while,

“come on, kid, just explain to the boss here, exactly how you messed this whole thing up” Penelope winced at her own harsh words “I mean, how you made a very easy mistake anyone could make.”  
Will looked up and glanced at the boss, she was glaring at Penelope, like ‘really?’, but Penelope was to focused on him to care.  
“okay, I’ll make this as quick and as simple, as possible” Will didn’t want to hear Penelope being a caring person, it just felt kind of wrong. Penelope grinned back at him and gave the boss a flirtatious wink that seemed to say ‘are you proud? I got him to talk!’ but the bosses face was far from that.  
“so, I, ah, went to this library for a school project last year and it was on plant growth and I accidently picked up a book on the human body and conjuring, so me being a naturally curious person, I read a few pages and, um” Will gulped.  
“I actually have a picture of it on my phone if you want to look at the page’’ he looked down feeling a bit guilty, not for what he did, but for being caught.  
“yes, I want to see it Penelope pass me Wills phone” Penelope gives her my phone


End file.
